


Homesick

by prunesquallormd



Category: Skins (UK) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunesquallormd/pseuds/prunesquallormd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's a perv, Kat's a bitch. Every romance has its problems, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've actually finished in longer than I care to remember. It started out as a collection of 5 linked drabbles with Naomi and Katie taking the Lily and Kat parts (maybe I'll continue the story as it was originally intended one day). I reworked it so I could post it here though. Cheating, I know, but I love this little comm and I never contribute anything and I wanted to show some support what with all the crap that's gone down over the last couple of months or so.

_**Homesick**_  
This is _exactly_ the same story as Ground (see previous post), very slightly reworked so I could post it at [](http://community.livejournal.com/lilykatlove/profile)[**lilykatlove**](http://community.livejournal.com/lilykatlove/) (for the reasons given in the notes to the story, below). I've posted it verbatim here, complete with notes and community disclaimer, because LKL is member-locked.

As I mentioned in the notes for Ground, I actually think that the very minor changes I made to this version rather improved it, and it's different enough in thrust (although the majority of the actual words are identical) that a different title and opening quote seemed appropriate.

Title: Homesick

"oh just one more and I'll walk away.  
all the everything you win turns to nothing today,  
So just one more, just one more go,  
inspire in me the desire in me  
to never go home"

Word Count: 738  
Pairing: Lily/Kat  
Rating: R? (Drug refs, and its a bit sweary. No smut though. Sorry)  
Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own anything in this story. It's all made up, _especially_ the bit about Jack's _excellent_ supply of MDMA, and the suggestion that Lily might take advantage of such a thing, even if it existed.  
Quote from Homesick, copyright Robert Smith and The Cure  
Notes: This is the first thing I've actually finished in longer than I care to remember. It started out as a collection of 5 linked drabbles with Naomi and Katie taking the Lily and Kat parts (maybe I'll continue the story as it was originally intended one day). I reworked it so I could post it here though. Cheating, I know, but I love this little comm and I never contribute anything and I wanted to show some support what with all the crap that's gone down over the last couple of months or so.  
So yeah, it's sort of silly and pointless, and there's no plot to speak of (it's basically PWP, but, disappointingly, without the porn).  
Yeah, I waffle when I'm nervous. Can you tell?  
Constructive criticism is always very welcome.

And, as it's her birthday, I'm going take the liberty of dedicating this to [](http://queengreen.livejournal.com/profile)[**queengreen**](http://queengreen.livejournal.com/). (Sorry, hope you don't mind :) ). Have a great day!

  
Community disclaimer: The maintainers of this community recognize and understand that any mention of a friendship/relationship between both actresses is purely speculative and potentially even fabricated (though I'm sure they really are friends). This community is exists purely for fan enjoyment, and is not meant to offend either actress. We know you're not together (we just kind of really wish you were). Thanks!

Summary: Lily's a perv, Kat's a bitch. Every romance has its problems, right?

  
It's not love she feels when she sees her, not that at all. Another emotion entirely; harder, more brutal, more basic.

The look in the red-head's eyes as she catches Lily's stare is cool, hostile even. The corners of her mouth twitch in – what was that? A sneer? Well, it wasn't a smile, certainly, nowhere close.

Lily narrows her eyes, annoyed, unable to avert her gaze as something clenches deep inside her. She watches as Kat - lips parted now, her tongue flickering, moistening them - grinds her arse into her partner's crotch. Lily doesn't recognise the girl, although she's familiar; her face, her hair, they're not a million miles from the ones that she sees in the mirror, every day. It's always like this when things are bad between them. Same fucking story.

Lily knows Kat wouldn't try so hard to fuck with her head if she didn't feel so strongly about her. And she knows she's falling for it, playing the same game they always play. Always the same game, always the same moves. She knows them by heart, and really, she should be tired of it all by now. But it's part of them, somehow. It's pretty sick and twisted,yeah, but, still, it's part of what makes them work.

And so she watches.

She watches - breathless, angry, hurt, - and Kat looks back.

Lily watches.

  
She takes a step backwards, and then another, leans back against the walls – slick, sweating, almost alive – steadying herself. Clutching her bottle of vodka she drags hard on a cigarette, feels the smoke, harsh in her throat; cloying, acrid. Lily swigs at the vodka, replaces one burn with another.

She regrets coming here – curses herself for allowing the rest of them to nag her into it. “Talk to her”, they said, “Sort it out. It's only a stupid argument”. Fuck.

Lily tastes bile, the bitterness mixing with fag smoke and vodka, increasing her nausea, her self-hatred. Why is she here? And why the fuck can't she keep her eyes off her?

She knows she's just playing her part in their stupid, fucked up game.

Yet still she watches.

  
The walls of the – what the fuck is it? A deserted mansion? And come to that, how the fuck did she get here? - whatever, they enfold her, closing in. They seem to absorb the music – pounding bass line, euphoric synth, swooping vocal – and throw it back, ten times louder, no less shit.

Lily feels the pulse of the bass through her feet, in her skull, between her legs. It surges, harder faster, pulling her with it, and finally the pills that she took – how long ago? - make their presence felt. [And Jesus, she doesn't know where Jack gets them, but fuck they're good.] Heart racing; irritation, anxiety, inhibitions left far behind.

Lily grins.

  
Her grin widening, she sparks another fag, drawing deep and feeling the individual particles of smoke flow into her lungs. The rush and surge, adrenaline and euphoria, course through her. The voice – ever criticising, ever questioning, never silent – is stilled. She is sensation, and light, and love. And she grins.

Inhaling deeply, the odour of smoke and warm sweat, alcohol and poppers, almost overwhelms her. Steadying herself, she steps forward, her eyes locked on the red-head once more.

Kat is briefly alone, and still, blowing hard, her brown eyes held by Lily's blue ones. Nervous almost, quizzical perhaps, she waits.

  
Unhesitating, slightly wobbly but grinning broadly regardless, Lily covers the distance quickly, bobbing and weaving – what is she, a fucking boxer? - to avoid the writhing mass of bodies.

“Jesus, you took your fuckin' time. I thought I was going to have to fuck her on the fucking dance floor.” Kat's smile, despite her words, is warm, welcoming.

Lily knows this is fucked up, knows they need to talk, but she doesn't respond. Hands on Kat's shoulders, her grin less feral, more questioning now, she closes the last couple of feet inch by inch. Looking for signs of rejection, she sees none. Kat's smile broadens and she licks her lips. As their mouths mash together, she gasps slightly, her breath hitching.

Lily's tongue swipes at closed lips; sharp teeth reply, even as lips part. Lily hisses, nips back playfully, grinning.  



End file.
